Ranma vs Lina?
by Trowa Talon
Summary: XO with Slayers, fixed error in ch 2, all i fixed was a bit of gender bending... major revelations will hit in 3
1. A new world

Slowly, she turned around. Her best friend and worst enemy was there, doing the one thing she had hoped he'd never do. She was in to much shock from seeing the wild burst forming to cast a counter spell. The flow of power was chaotic, and one of the most mesmerizing experiences she had ever seen. It only lasted a moment. The energy burst out and encompassed both of them. She felt herself being pulled in multiple directions at once. She even saw her self from every angle. The pure shock of the strange views caused her head to hurt and eventually black out. The burst subsided leaving the two trapped in its storm feeling refreshed yet fully asleep. 

In the middle of a park, a red headed girl wearing light armor, a cape, and a fencing style sword sits up. Looking around, she sees her friend nearby. "Gourry, what have you done this time." She stands up brushes herself off and goes to wake her traveling companion. "Gourry, Gourry…. GOURRY!" 

"Lina, It's not a school day. Let me sleep." 

Irritated, she replies, "if you don't get up in 5 secs, YOU will get to meet the wrong end of a Dragu…"

"I'm up! I'm up! don't do anything drastic!" saying this, he stands up and straigtens out his armor. "So where are we?"

"Beats me butter for brains. You're the one who sent us here. What spell did you cast anyway?"

"A healing spell."

"Check yourself and make sure you have everything…"

"Um… Armor, sword, backpack, bedroll, yup got everything. Why, you missing something Lina?"

"I'm about to be missing a traveling companion. How many times have I told you not to cast spells that way? We are no longer where we were. Heck, were not even _when _we were." She looks around and sees the empty park. Except for one guy running around dancing with a _skeleton?_

"Whoo Hoo! She touched me Betty! She touched me!" Momentarily, the strange guy leaves the area.

"Gourry, lets go. We have to find out where we are. Hopefully this place isn't full of loopy people." Even as she says this, she hears something. Something so evil and twisted that it, in her mind, could only come from one source. 

"AH HA HA HA HA HA AH HA HA HA HA OOH HA HA HA HA!" Looking around fearfully she sees the source of the laughter. The Source is wearing a leotard and waving a ribbon around. It's not the person she expected. Thankfully. But just to be sure… Aim ahead of the bounding figure by a little and, "FIRE---BALL!" The bounding figure gets caught mid bound and blown out to the middle of the lake nearby. "The odds are, this isn't the end of the crazy people. Gourry, lets go."

"So why did you fry her?"

"That one was on principal."

"Speaking of frying, Lina I'm hungry. Let's find something to eat."

The oddly garbed pair start heading towards the outside of the park. Nearing the street, a few cars drive by. "Be carefull Lina, these horseless carriages are loud and fast. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Gourry, that's one of the most intelligent things you've said. What an interesting type of stone. It must have taken a lot to put that down. " She stares intently at the street. "Gourry, put this on. I've been saving it in case of emergency and you just caused it." She hands him a small golden earing, and then pulls another one out and puts it on herself."

"What does this do?"

"This will allow us to understand anyone we might meet. As well as for them to understand us."

"Oh." Looking puzzled, Gourry just clips the accessory to his ear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The normalcy of the day was normal only by the standards of Tokyo. In each of it's residential wards, something different was going on. In the Juuban district, super powered high school girls fought strange beings from other dimensions. In another ward, a teenage girl used a well to travel to an ancient era. All of these wards had one thing, no make that one person in common. And that was only because he managed to be where ever he didn't want to be. Ryoga Hibiki cursed for the thousandth time, "Where the hell am I now?" His vocal expression deafened the nearest person. 

"Hey P-Chan. Glad to see your pork butt around here again."

"Ranma! This is all your fault!" Spinning, the fanged boy lunges with his umbrella. Upon which a red headed pigtailed female lands. Shaking the bamboo, Ryoga tries to dislodge the source of his ire. 

"How is it my fault that you got lost again?" Spinning like a top on the ball of her left foot, Ranma plants his right foot on the side of the bandanna sporting head. The result of which is one new hole in a nearby wall, and Ranma jumping up and down on her left foot. "Damn Ryoga! No wonder you blame me for everything! Not only are you mentally thick as a rock, you must be made of one as well!" 

The insult only serves to increase "P-Chan's" anger. "Ranma! Prepare to die! I'm tired of always being second to you! In fighting, and in Akane's heart! You have her wrapped around your little pinky and don't even seem to care!" Even as the lost boy speaks he is throwing punches at the pigtailed martial artist.

"What are you talking about? Akane likes me?" Ranma stops midstrike as what his rival just said sinks in. "How do you know this?"

Ryoga stops his attack as well. "How could I not? I'm her sweet liddle Pchan. I hear whose name she calls out for in the middle of the night. Both when shes frightened or happy or..." He stops before he reveals all of Akane's secrets.


	2. the meeting

Author's Note: I'm apologizing for what seems like a repost, but I finally fixed a glaring error. Next Chapter should be up within a week. AS always, I own neither Ranma ½ or Slayers. Don't know who owns em, but I don't.

Ryoga stops his attack as well. "How could I not? I'm her sweet liddle Pchan. I hear whose name she calls out for in the middle of the night. Both when shes frightened or happy or..." He stops before he reveals all of Akane's secrets.

"Normally I'd think you were just trying to piss me off with that. But your aura says you are extremely depre…" Ranma stops speaking as she realizes what is about to happen. "Aw come on man, cheer up! PLEASE!! Before you level the park!" She slowly starts backing away from the angst ridden teen. Looking around, she tries to find something to distract her rival. That 'thing' happens to be wearing a green leotard tumbling through the sky toward them. "Hey look! Someone sent Kodachi flying!"

"Your feeble attempts to cheer me up arent gonna work Ranma." He drops his left leg back to brace himself as he puts his wrists together palms outwards, "SHI SHI HOUKOUDAN!" His blast travels toward Ranma, but is intercepted by an already unconscious gymnast. Kodatchi is sent flying again back the way she came.

"Hey, she was out cold! Maybe we should check on her?"

"Huh? You didn't just get blasted?" Ryoga, looking rather confused, stares at Ranma in disbelief. "I could've sworn that just impacted you and sent you flying!" Ranma merely shakes her head.

"Just follow me P-Chan, and try not to get lost." 'I really want to know what sent Kodatchi flying.' Ranma takes off after the normally insane girl.

The distant isn't very far as a yell is heard. "Gourry! Get this green lump off of me!" Running into the clearing, the pigtailed martial artist sees three figures. One of them, a tall blonde boy wearing several pieces of blue armor. The other two are tangled together. Kodatchi is lumped in with an oddly dressed female.

"Lina, what do you want me to do? Every time I touch another girl you yell at me. So get yourself out of this one." The sword bearing blonde just stands looking confusedly at the lump of girls near him.

"It's your fault that she's on top of me! If you hadn't ducked"

"If I hadn't ducked all three of us would have been tangled. And I definitely do not want to get fireball'd today."

He looks proud of himself, right until, "Fine then, I promise I won't Fireball you today. DILL BRAND!" The girl underneath the leotard wearing gymnast just mashes her palm onto the ground. Directly after which, a circle of fire appears around the armor clad boy then immediately bursts upwards.

"OWWW, Lina, that hurt!" Amazingly, the one called Gourry is only slightly charred, yet still standing. Both martial artist's just stand there looking stunned.

"Fine! I'll just get her off myself!" A rather irritated red head squirms her way out of the tangle and stands up. Brushing off her cape and clothes, she takes a good look around. "Who are you two? Brigands here to steal my money? I really hope so, cause I need to lose some tension right about now." The two black haired martial artists just start stammering. "Well that must mean that you are not here to rob me. Damn. Well, stop stammering and say something intelligent before I fry you both on principle!"

Ranma recovers first, "You can throw a real fireball?"

"Can't all sorceresses?"

"Arent sorceresses supposed to be at least slightly cute and built?" Ryouga, in a moment of clarity manages to start Lina's eye to twitching. "And what's this deal about brigands? How old are you anyways? 12?"

"Just ignore Pchan over there. My names Saotome Ranma. Who are you and why can you do magic?"

"Quit calling me PCHAN!"

"What you like Charlotte better?"

Lina and Gourry simply look on in confusion as the conversation seems to be taking a weird turn.

"UMMMMM, Excuse me. But I'd like to introduce myself now if you don't mind!" Lina, fully infuriated at the implication of being called short, flat chested and not cute, starts drawing energy into her palms. Saotome notices and quickly replies,

"Oh, sorry about that." Turning to Hibiki, she yells "SHUT UP Ryouga! SHES ABOUT READY TO FRY US BOTH!!" With that statement, the eternally lost pig does what hes told for once. "I apologize miss. Like I said, I'm Saotome Ranma of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. This lame brain is my friend Hibiki Ryouga."

Before Lina can reply, Gourry jumps in. "I'm Gabriev Gourry, a mercenary swordsman. This redheaded flat chested short tempered little girl, the Bandit Killer, the scourge of Seylune, the killer of demons, and friend to Chimeras. She is the sorceress Inverse Lina..She's also known as the dragon spooooff" With each word spoken by the swordsman, Lina's eye twitch got worse. Right up until she hit him on the back of the head.

"Well, I don't know where Seylune is, but your no more tomboyish than my fiance. It's good to meet you Lina."

Ranma holds out her hand to the girl. 'She looks slightly familiar. I wonder why?'

Ryouga is having similar thoughts. 'This evil tempered little witch looks almost like Ranma in his girl form, except three times flatter.' Upon thinking this, he does a double take. Ranchan, shaking hands with a flat version of herself? 'Aw hell!'

"So how did you end up here?" Ranma, curiously asks.

"My friend here can do some magic, but he can't control it. He meant to heal himself and instead teleported us here." Now that things have calmed down a bit, she looks harder at the unusual duo in front of her. 'Well, that's weird, I can sense some weird magic around both of these two. The aura of these two are similar, but there are minor differences in the magic. Wonder what it is?'

"Well, since you two aren't from around here, why don't you come stay with us for a day or two? Maybe we can help you find a way home?" 'Or maybe I can convince her to blow up the old freak!' Grinning to herself on a new plan she waits for an answer.

'Hmm, It would be good to have someplace to stay for a bit, as well as a guide in this strange country.' "Sure. Lead the way Ranma!"

And with that, the four head off towards the Tendo Dojo. Leaving a still smoking Kuno lying limply on the ground.

--

AN: I apologize again for the erroneous posts. My computer was having trouble on several different occasions. I also apologize for the slower rythym of the story. It should pick up once Akane meets Lina...


	3. more wild magic

TrowaTalon: My apologies to all who read this dribble. Life has gotten in the way and it took quite some time to settle down.

Selenia:Oh shut yer trap and get on with it! They only want the Disclaimer and story not yer pathetic excuses!

TrowaTalon: Fine! R ½ and Slayers are not mine. Please don't hurt me Sel!

Two red headed girls walking the streets of Nerima isn't unusual. Nor is the fact that following close behind are two guys. One wearing a black and yellow bandanna, the other sporting bright blonde hair. What is strange is the fact that one of the girl's is wearing unusual clothing and carrying a rapier while the tall blonde is wearing armor and has a sword on his belt.

"Ranma, you said we could stay with you?" The shorter redhead asks of the bustier.

"Of course! Kasumi-chan will be glad to have you over!"

Behind the redheads, one of the boys is starting to get anxious. "I can barely keep from getting blasted by Lina. How will I manage with a bustier look alike next to her?" Poor Gourry didn't realize he was talking out loud. And unfortunately for one pig cursed martial artist, he was in the blast zone.

"EXPLOSION ARRAY!" The boys are sent flying while the girls continue walking.

Nervously, Ranma starts to broach a subject very dear to herself.

"Lina-san, I have a confession to make." She starts turning red due to the nature of the subject. Lina's curiosity is piqued. Not getting any negative signs from the sorceress, she continues. "I, uhmm, kinda have this problem with water…" Stopping fully, Lina takes a look at her new companion and finally realizes something. Something which she just blasted her friend for. Looking back where the boys had been she sees Gourry standing up from the crater he created upon landing.

"What kinda of problem is it?"

"Well, this is actually my cursed form." Ranchan stares expectantly at the magic user and prepares to move. " I'm really a guy that turns into a girl when hit with cold water. Hot water turns me back…" Upon hearing this the Bandit Killer conjures some hot water over the aquatransexual. Contact with said water causes exactly what had been explained. "I don't want you to think I'm a pervert or anything. I just wanted to be truthful." 'And not get blasted, that looks worse than Mallet-sama!"(1)

Having seen the transformation, Lina noticed something. "I'll need to see you transform a few more times. But can we go to your place first? And what happened to your friend?"

"Oh, he's somewhere around here… in fact, bacon breath is closer than you would think…" Poor P-chan fell from the sky at that moment right in between Ranma and Lina. The poor sap had been blown straight through a cloud and caused him to transform. Seeing the unconscious pig, Lina simply asks, "are there others who have similar curses?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Lina points at the potential meal and states, "His aura has the same distortion yours does. If I can study several different cursed individuals, I might be able to help…"(2) She trails off as she feels a familiar build up of power. Chaos, again. "Gourry don't you dare finish that" It's already too late. The jelly brained swordsman finishes casting his spell. Even Ranma winces at the Chaos burst that follows. A bright light comes from two different directions. One from Gourry, he looks to be fine, in fact all of his wounds are healed, and his armor is shining like new. The other light comes from Lina. Specifically, her chest. She yelps in sudden pain as her top becomes 4 sizes bigger. Unfortunately, her clothes stay the same size. And then break under stress. Ranma, realizing a new problem, grabs Lina's cloak and pulls it around her to hide Lina's new… assets.

"We should probably get to the dojo before something else weird happens." Saying this, he grabs the still out cold pig and heads off toward the dojo. Lucky for both Him and Gourry, Lina is to shocked about her sudden growth spurt to do anything but follow. Gourry just doesn't want to be left behind.

Sorry for the long wait, as well as the short post.

New questions arise. Can Lina cure the Jusenkyo cursed? Can she keep Gourry from using wild magic? And can she find a bra that will fit her new assets?

More Ranma cast will show up soon…

Ranma is smarter than he seems. I mean, something worse than mallet-sama would get him thinking a bit.

Even a sorceress can cast Dispel Magic. She might be able to do something, or it might have some side effects, or she might not be able to do anything..


End file.
